User talk:Secret Bob
Hello and welcome to my blog page!!Secret Bob was NOT here! 22:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC)Secret BobSecret Bob was NOT here! 22:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Writing Hi Secret Bob! I see the articles you made. There are just a few things I want to point out, so you can write even better. One thing is, fill in the blanks on a template. After the equal (=) sign, write what the template says. Like if it says "|gender=", put male or female. That way, people can know some facts about the article. If there is some things you don't know (like the health of a enemy, put N/A). Just fill in the things you know, and N/A the things you don't know. Also, when starting an article, write below the template (thats the thing you click on the preloads). and, when starting an article, this is how you should start it. ---- The {name of page} is a {specify what it is} from {link to game its from}. ---- An easy way to put down a name of a page is write between the ' '/ But don't put it down if a parenthesis {( )} is in the name. After the "is a" put what the article is. Enemy: something that moves and attacks/is dangerous to you. Example: Antler Ape, Dark Thing, Smasher Squirrel etc. Hazard: Something that stays in one place and is dangerous to/attacks you. Spikes, Bull Buckle Chain, etc. Interactive Object: Something that you can interact with. Mushrooms, Red Pad, Out-Of-Order Cannons etc. Pick Up: Something you can pick up that you can get points for. Weapon: Something you can use to defeat enemies. When creating an article, always list the games its from. If its from multiple games, list the games. To make a link, put 2 brackets (), the name of the link, then 2 ending brackets (). To make the link another name, put a pipe (|)(SHIFT + \) before the end brackets, then write the name you want the link to be. EXAMPLE: Octoboss = Octoboss. The first boss of Hot Air = The first boss of Hot Air The last thing I want to say, when creating an article about the certain thing (enemy for example), please click the appropriate preload (enemy preload for enemy articles, interactive object preload for interactive objects, etc.). For creating articles about "things you pick up", use the "Item" preload. happy editing! If there is a blank area on a template, and the ting your writing about doesn't have that, just leave it blank. If you have questions, or complaints, leave a message for me on my Talk page. Happy editing! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 14:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Just thought I'd tell you Hi Secret Bob! I'm happy you came to the wiki! Anyway, I'd thought I'd tell you this. Please don't write on people's pages. I know its fun, but it isn't write. Do you see me me vandalizing other peoples user page (I did once, but that was because I was angry)? Anyway, I'm happy you keep coming on a regular basis. Happy editing! --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf' 13:57, November 20, 2010 (UTC)